The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) are commonly used as refrigerants in household refrigeration devices such as refrigerators and air conditioners. HFCs are generally safe, inexpensive, chemically stable, efficient, non-toxic, and non-ozone depleting. However, many HFCs have high global warming potential (GWP) values. Gases having high GWP values are generally considered to increase global warming at a higher rate than gases having low GWP values. Due to the numerous advantages of HFCs, a suitable alternative refrigerant having similar safety, toxicity, and chemical stability characteristics is not readily available.
Many refrigeration devices currently in use are susceptible to HFC leaks. Such leaks enable the release of HFCs into the atmosphere thus further contributing to global warming. Consequently, there is a need for devices and systems that detect and prevent HFC emissions in the event of such a leak.